evo_search_for_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the final boss of 46 Okunen Monogatari ~The Shinka Ron~. Lucifer is a large, humanoid being, that has pale skin and seven angel wings. She sports blonde hair and blue eyes. Ingame, she is stated to be the personification of the devil. Initial appearance Lucifer makes her first appearance at the end of chapter 3, where she makes an offer to the protagonist. She offers them to join her, but if the player agrees, then they will be deceived by her and thrown into eternal darkness instead, which ends their life and gives them a game over. EVO The theory of evolution - Accepting Lucifer's offer If the decline her offer, she will show her true face and threaten them by telling them, that the next time they meet, the protagonist "and this world will disappear forever!" She then challenges Gaia, states, that it will be the end of all life and disappear while laughing. Second appearance At the end of chapter 4, Gaia sends as many of her creatures as she can, including the protagonist, into a cave, where they are safe from Lucifer's incoming wrath. Gaia tells them to close their eyes and ears, as the world's surface is going to be destroyed by an "evil touch". Gaia and her creatures pray, that it won't end badly for them. Lucifer then sends "The Great King of Terror" (aka meteors) from the skies, which rain down onto Earth. As the meteors crash into the surface, it splits open and creatures are thrown all over the place as it explodes. Lucifer herself appears with a greatly amused expression on her face. She starts laughing and exclaims: "Ruin! Death!" "Beautiful is the moment when all matter is destroyed. Death, it is the shared fate of all. Annihilation is the future providence of nature." "Now, more! More, my Great King of Terror!" "Oh! I can hear the cries of the living on this planet! And even Gaia herself!" Lucifer laughs again. "Oh, how amusing!" "Gaia!!" "Now do you know my power!?" "This planet is now dead!!" The skies turn red and clouds of dust block out the sun and the stars. Countless starving and injured dinosaurs moved through this hellish plane. The narrator then asks how far they will be able to continue on their path. As the dust flies by, it captures the heat of the sun and immensely intensifies it, heating up the planet to abnormally high temperatures. Most living creatures go extinct and despair engulfs the planet. Then, the darkness comes and swallows the sun's rays, changing the temperatures to a freezing cold. In this Ice Age, Lucifer believed, that the world was dead and going to aimlessly float through space. Despite this, some creatures had still evolved and survived. and send down meteors, which will wipe out the dinosaurs and various other creatures. The protagonist and their friends evolve into smaller creatures and hide inside a cave, where they survive the world's destruction, as Lucifer is delighted about all the death and suffering she has caused. Afterwards, the protagonist will be able to proceed to the next chapter as a mammmal. It is impossible to stop Lucifer from destroying the dinosaurs' world, as the protagonist is still to weak to face her and the game treats the situation as scripted sequences. Under construction... Gallery The Shinka Ron Lucifer.png|Lucifer's initial appearance at the end of chapter 3 The Shinka Ron Lucifer meteors.png|Lucifer as she appears while laughing at the demise of the dinosaurs' world Trivia * Ingame, she is also referred to as the devil or the nemesis * In E.V.O. Search for Eden, she is replaced with Bolbox, who becomes the new final boss * Unlike Lucifer, who is obviously evil and doesn't even try to hide it, Bolbox seems more like a misguided creature, that doesn't have any bad intentions in mind Category:The Shinka Ron Bosses Category:Stubs